1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a video signal recording apparatus having an overlap function and provided with a memory capable of storing a video signal for one picture frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a memory capable of storing a video signal for one picture frame, a so-called field memory or frame memory, has been used in many apparatuses for commercial use. On the other hand, a technique of providing a video signal with various kinds of special effects using a memory has been practiced in apparatuses for television broadcast.
In providing an apparatus for commercial use with such special effects, however, there exist problems, such as limitation in the capacity of a memory, incapability of providing a complicated operation control unit, and the like. Hence, there is a limitation in providing such special effects.